gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Liquid Tanks
The Liquid Tanks module adds special tanks that can contain 26 types of Liquid. Tanks have a number of features depending on the liquid stored inside them including effecting entities, bottling and un-bottling liquids and fueling furnaces. The textures were made by Vilder50. 1.12 Version Details 1.12 Liquid Tanks has been split into a base module and two liquid-packs, to allow for users to install only features they intend to use, and to add support for users to add new liquids to their liquid tanks. The Base module is responsible for all basic features of the tanks, such as creation and destruction (and adds no liquids). Liquid-Packs are responsible for liquid-specific features, such as new liquids and utility interactions. There are currently three liquid packs; Standard Liquids, Potion Liquids, and Zauber Liquids. Creation A Liquid Tank can be created by placing down a hopper and filling it in any order with; a dispenser, a hopper, an empty bucket, an iron trapdoor, and a comparator, and then throwing a regular glass block on top of the hopper. Unlike the 1.8 version of the module, a liquid tank has no "menu" inside the hopper, allowing players to use the last four slots of the hopper any way they wish, particularly useful in redstone circuits. The first slot of the tank is a smart interface for items, meaning that you no longer have to set the tank to "fill" or "drain" mode. 'Destruction' Breaking a liquid tank will return all the items used to create it, but any liquid inside will be destroyed Liquids These are all the items or liquids that can be put into a tank. Headings above each denote the expansion pack. Utility Interactions Tanks can interact with their surroundings depending on their contents. 'Tanks and Entities' Milk Tanks and Cows Cows put above an empty or milk tank will slowly add milk to the tank at a rate of one bucket every five minutes. Mushroom Stew Tanks and Mooshrooms Mooshrooms put above an empty or milk tank will slowly add mushroom stew to the tank at a rate of one bowl every five minutes. Potion Tanks and Witches Witches put above tanks will slowly fill a tank below them with either; Regeneration, Fire Resistance, Speed, or Instant Damage Potions, adding at a rate of one potion per five minutes. A witch will not fill a tank with more than three buckets of potion. 'Levitation Tanks and Shulkers' Shulkers put above an empty or levitation tank will slowly add levitation potions to the tank at a rate of one bottle every five minutes. 'Lava Tanks and Furnaces' Lava Tanks will fuel adjacent furnaces if they contain items that require smelting, providing 1/3 a bucket of lava as required. Right-clicking on a tank will link it to adjacent furnaces, which are indicated by green "happyVillager" particles shown between the two. 'Water Tanks and Cauldrons' Water Tanks will fill adjacent empty cauldrons with water, providing 1 bucket of water as required. Right-clicking on a tank will link it to adjacent cauldrons, which are indicated by green "happyVillager" particles shown between the two. 'Tanks and Players' 'Experience Tanks, Experience Orbs, and Players' Experience Tanks will absorb Experience Orbs above (Excluding those from the Dragon). Players above an experience tank will deposit their experience into the tank, adding points equivalent to their level to the tank. Levels above 30 are treated as equal to value as level 30. Tanks will accept a level from the player even if there is not room for all the xp in the tank, which can lead to slight losses. Players below an experience will withdraw experience from the tank. The experience orbs produced in this process are purely visual and will not interact with mending. 'Soup and Stew Tanks, and Players' Players under a stew tank will receive a short burst of saturation that will fill six hunger points, at the cost of one bowl of stew consumed from the tank. The tank will continue to feed the player stew roughly once a second regardless if the player is hungry or not, so be careful not to stand under your tank for too long to avoid emptying the tank completely. 'Milk Tanks and Players' Players or mobs under a milk tank will have all their potion effects cleared from them at the cost of one bucket of milk consumed from the tank. 'Potion Tanks and Players' Players or mobs under a potion tank will be effected with the potion effect corresponding to the contents of the tank, as if they had drunken one bottle of that potion. The duration of these effects is 15 seconds longer than the un-extended, bottled version. The tank will continue to use potion roughly once a second to any Players or Mobs below them, so be careful stand underneath for too long. Unlike the 1.8 version, entities like item frames, items, and armor stands will not consume potion from a tank. 'Achievements' Creating your First Liquid Tank will earn you the Oh, That Kind of Tank achievement Bottling Experience into a Bottle o' Enchanting with a liquid tank will earn you the Experience Quicksave achievement Drinking a Potion of Floating produced by a Shulker will earn you the Fizzy Lifting Drink achievement 1.8 Version Click Expand to show 1.8 Version Information Details A liquid tank can contain one of any of 26 liquids at one time (i.e. liquids cannot be mixed in a tank). The liquids are Water, Lava, Milk, Mushroom Soup, Rabbit Stew, Experience and all the potions and tier two potions. Creation A Liquid Tank can be crafted by placing down a hopper and filling it with a dispenser, a redstone block, a chest, a sign, and an empty bottle inside as shown below, then throwing a non-stained glass block on top of the hopper. This will create an "Empty Tank" with a glass block in the third slot, a sign in the fourth and a redstone torch in the fith. Any liquid can be put into an empty tank by feeding it a bottle, bowl, or bucket of liquid in the first slot with a hopper placed in the second slot or in some cases via an entity above the tank and a brewing stand placed in the last slot. Utility Items Tanks contain an inventory of items. Each slot can be used to control settings, functions or aesthetics about the tank. Utility items need to be placed in the correct slot to function and many are already in place when the tank is first created. Below is a list of items that can be placed in each of the hopper's 5 slots and what the item will do. Liquids Here's a list of liquids with textures and accepted inputs/given outputs. Bottles and bowls add/remove 1/3 of a bucket of liquid to the tank except extended potions which will add 1 bucket to the tank. Extended potions cannot be extracted from a tank. Entity Interaction By placing a brewing stand in the last item slot of the hopper, the entity interaction upgrade is activated. This allows the tank to transfer liquids and XP between itself and entities directly above and below itself. Experience Experience orbs flowing over the top of an upgraded tank will be sucked into the tank. This does not include experience dropped by the Ender Dragon, who drops larger orbs than anything else in the game. A player standing on top of an Experience Tank will also transfer his levels one at a time to the tank and a player stood below the tank will receive experience orbs, one orb at a time, similar to the XP Storage module. Milk Milk Tanks will clear the potion effects of any entity (except items) directly below them*. A Cow standing directly on top of the tank will slowly add milk to the tank (about one bucket every 5 minutes**). Potions Any potion tank will affect any entity (except items) directly below it* with the relevant potion effect at the cost of 1/3 buckets. The effect lasts 15 seconds longer than an un-extended potion drunk from a bottle. A Witch standing directly on top of the tank will slowly add one of four potions to the tank (about 1/3 buckets every 5 minutes**) if the tank contains less than 3/30 buckets of that potion. The potion types that a witch can produce are Regeneration, Fire Resistance, Speed and Instant Damage. If the tank below a witch is empty, it will randomly choose one of the four potion types to fill it with. Soups Any entity (except Items) standing directly below* a tank of Rabbit Stew or Mushroom Soup will receive a short saturation effect at the cost of 1/3 buckets of soup. A Mooshroom standing directly on top of the tank will slowly add mushroom soup to the tank (about 1/3 buckets every 5 minutes**). *This affects any entity occupying the space directly 2 blocks below a tank - a player's feet occupy this space, as do shorter mobs. Be aware that other entities like fishing floats, Armor Stands and Item Frames will also receive effects and drain your tanks occupying this space. **It is possible to place more than one mob above a tank to speed up the collection process of liquids. E.g. 30 cows on top of the tank will each fill one bucket every 5 minutes, meaning a total of 30 milk buckets are collected every 5 minutes. More than 30 mobs will not allow you to pass the 30-bucket storage limit that entities possess. Lava Lava tanks possess the ability to fuel furnaces that have an empty fuel slot attached to them, making them ideal for automatic smelting set-ups, as 30 buckets of lava can be compactly stored without requiring 30 iron buckets. This can be very useful in conjuction with Master Crafter, as it allows the player to obtain this powerful fuel using Netherrack. The Tank will provide the furnace with a third of a lava bucket's worth of fuel when needed - that's 33 items per third of a bucket. See More * Tutorial Page * Hermitcraft Gamemode 4 Page History Category:Stand Alone Modules Category:Hermitcraft Gamemode 4 Category:Public Server I Category:Public Server II Category:All Modules Category:GM4D